This I Promise You
by Miss Kaizer If Ya Nasty
Summary: A sweet little Jyouto (Jyou/ Yamato) to the song This I Promise You by N Sync. If you don't like Yaoi, than don't read.


This I Promise You  
  
I don't own Digimon or the song "This I Promise You" by N Sync. This is a Jyouto, which means YAOI!!! If you don't like that   
kind of stuff... I advise you to leave now... You've been warned.  
  
When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes.  
And all that surround you,  
Are secrets and lies.  
  
"Hi Yama. That was a great concert you did tonight." I said as I came backstage after the show.   
"Thanks Jyou," he said, sounding rather glum. "What's the matter?" I asked him. He looked up at  
me with a small frown upon his face. "Are you ok?" I asked as I started to approach him. "This   
whole business is a sham! Everything around here are lies! Hell Jyou, I'm wearing fucking makeup!"  
he yelled at me. 'Boy, that came out of nowhere.' I thought as I took a step back and watched him   
cautiously, hoping I wasn't getting in the way. "Nobody sees you for who you are, just how you look.  
I'm so tired of it! I have to keep everything about me a secret because the media might find out and   
make it a big deal. I'm tired of it Jyou, I don't think I can last much longer!" and with that said, he   
collapsed to his knees and started to cry.  
  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope.  
Keeping your faith that is gone.  
The one you should call,  
Was standing here all along.  
  
I knelt down across from him and tilted his chin up so he could see my face. "Yama, it's gonna be   
alright. I'm here for you and I'll help you through this," I told him. He nodded and wiped the tears   
from his eyes. "I know you are Jyou, you're always there for me." "Yeah, I am and that's not about   
to change anytime soon either." "I hope not. You're the only one that seems to be able to keep be   
on the level. When I feel weak, you make me strong. When I feel like I've lost, you give me hope   
again. Without you, I don't know where I'd be," he said quietly, avoiding eye contact with me.   
  
And I will take you in my arms,  
And hold you right where you belong.  
Till the day my life is through,  
This I promise you,  
This I promise you.  
  
"I didn't know that I meant that much to you," I said. "Well, now you do," he simply said.  
I crawled closer to him, than gathered him in my arms. He looked at me in surprised but than his face   
softened and he leaned heavily against me. "Jyou?" he asked, after a few moments of silence had   
passed. "Yeah?" "Let's make a promise, a promise that we'll always be there for each other when   
the other person needs it." "I can't promise that now," I told him. He pulled away from me and   
looked at me with pain filled eyes. "I made that promise along time ago."  
  
I've loved you forever,In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never...  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart (give you my heart)  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow,  
Forever has now begun...  
  
"Really Jyou?" he asked. "Yeah, ever since I first realized that I loved you. I looked at you   
and promised myself that I'd never let anything happen to you." "I never knew." "Well know you   
do. I'm offering you my heart Yamato. It's yours for the taking, if you want it that is." A small smile   
appeared on his face and he shuffled back over to me. "Well, that's one offer I don't think I could   
turn down," he said to me. "I'm glad," I replied as he lay his head in my lap. I ran my hand through   
his soft, blonde hair.   
  
Just close your eyes (close your eyes)  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you..  
This I promise you..  
  
Yama's eyes began to shut and soon his beautiful azure eyes were hidden behind a pair of lids.   
'Now that we're together, nothing will ever separate us. Each day will be full and love and I promise  
you that I will never break your heart. I know that it's been broken several times before, but not this   
time. No matter what people say, whether it be your manager, fans, friends or family, I'll always be   
here to protect you from the world that threatens to crush you, because Good Ol' Reliable Jyou   
never breaks a promise.' I thought to myself as I watched my lover sleep.  
  
Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all...  
  
I remember a time when you were seen as the strong one and I was seen as being weak.   
That was when you still keep your feelings to yourself and you were afraid to cry. But one night   
while I was on watch, I heard you crying out for help in your sleep. I remember gently waking you   
up and than you jumped into my arms and begged to just be held for a while. So I held you in my   
embrace for quite awhile until the tears stopped and you were asleep again. I never did figure out   
what your dream was about that night, but that was the night that I fell in love with you. You gave me   
a purpose in life and without you... I don't think I'd really be living at all.  
  
And I will take (I will take you in my arms)  
You in my armsAnd hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you baby  
  
I must have been in my own little world for awhile because when I looked back down at my   
lap, I was met with a pair of loving azure eyes. They seemed like they were almost smiling at me.   
Yamato sat up and than wrapped my arms against him and leaned back against my chest. "Is it just   
me, or does this feel right?" he asked. I smiled, knowing what my answer was already. "Of course it   
is. How bout you? Does it feel right?" He sat up so that he was sitting directly in front of me than   
leaned over and kissed me gently on the lips. When he pulled away, he smiled devilishly and   
asked. "Does that answer your question?"  
  
Just close your eyes   
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
  
"Defiantly." I replied. "Jyou? Where do we go from here?" he asked. "Well, it doesn't really  
matter to me but I know that you have a press conference in half an hour and you have mascara   
running down your face." He sighed heavily. "I didn't mean that. I meant us, where do WE go from   
here?" "I know what you mean and I can tell you that I seriously don't know. But I do know that  
we'll do it together," I said taking his hands in mine. " I love you Ishida Yamato, even if you still have  
mascara on your face." "Gee thanks Jyou," he said as he wiped his cheek with the back of his hand.  
"I love you too."  
  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Ooh, I promise you...  
  
  
  
Please R&R... Thanks for reading!  
  
  
  



End file.
